


Tomorrow , I promise

by katsvoid



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Season/Series 02, mixed couple, season one, series one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsvoid/pseuds/katsvoid
Summary: Set around mid season one , Bellamy and Clarke struggle with how they see each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this back in 2014 on Wattpad , I decided to revisit it and improve on it a little. The time setting is around mid s1 as that’s where I was in the show when I wrote it! The characters may seem a little ooc but if you rewatch s1 they are kind of closer to that than what they are in s4.

 

As Clarke walked slowly through the camp heading to the drop ship , looking around at some of the kids sat around the fire she spotted Bellamy by the drop ship door. There was something different in the way she’d been seeing him as of late, something that Clarke wasn’t quite able to put her finger on anymore. Bellamy seemed so exiting to her , something she never would admit out loud but the way he managed to rally people , get them to believe in him and what he was saying was truly amazing. The way he carried himself, with such confidence yet she knew he wasn’t sure of himself , she had to remind herself of that when she got lost in his talks. Loosing the fact he was just as scared as she was. He mind drifted through thoughts of the different people in camp but her eyes kept wondering over to him.

Go over to him she thought to herself.

The thought always seemed to be going through her mind. she thought of her precious co leader more that she’d tell anyone , but he was always there ; in the back of her mind. Clarke sometimes thought of nothing other than just being near him. The dynamic between them hadn’t changed much but something in Clarke certainly had. She felt childish , she just wanted to be near Bellamy. Rolling her eyes at herself she realised she was just as weak as every other girl on the drop ship , swooning over the handsome man who knew how to take charge. He was clearly in good physical condition but that didn’t take away from the fact that he’s a massive ass to her , she realises he is probably the one who can cause the most issues when they don’t see eye to eye on something. But thankfully their relationship was purely to co lead with one another , someone to help the rest of the 100 survive on earth.

Clarke had seemingly lost herself in thought again , her mind drifting away from Bellamy reluctantly. She didn’t need him , she told herself , not like that. She had Finn she thought to herself for a split second trying to regain some sense of normalcy. But then she suddenly remembered , she no longer had Finn. His girlfriend , Raven , had come down from the arc and it made perfect sense for them not to see each other anymore. She’d realised she was the other woman , the rebound, someone to take his mind off of the fact he might never be able to see the love of his life again.

That fear , the sadness of being alone hit clarke rather hard and all at once. It felt like she’d suffered a blow to the chest. She’d just had the realisation that she really was alone down her with no one to love or no one to love her. Wells was dead , finn was with raven , Bellamy could never look at her in that way , not that she wanted him to. A small tear rolled down her cheek , this was the first time she’d thought of herself as alone. Sure she was surrounded by people , but none of them cared for her the way she wanted to be cared for. She was unable to move. Stopped from walking around the camp she was staring straight at Bellamy as another tear fell down her cheek. Clarke had no idea what was making her feel like this but she felt like she couldn’t move , not right now at least, her mind was to busy with the thoughts of everything that she had lost , everything that she’d never be able to experience.

Bellamy felt eyes on him and looked up and scanned the camp. Then his eyes landed on the blonde haired girl. He’d learnt a lot about Clarke whilst being on earth but something was going on with her right now and he could feel it. He notice that she seemed to be stood still , unmoving and tears forming in her eyes.  
Then suddenly she started to walk once again , as if her mind had cleared. She was heading straight for Bellamy if that was her intention or not she was going to him regardless. As she drew closer she stopped about a foot or two away from him , he crystal blue eyes locking with his. He furrowed his browns, wondering what she needed. Was she injured? He didn’t know but he stood their expectantly all the same.

However Clarke stood their , not speaking . Just standing and staring. Tears still lingering in her eyes and her cheeks a little damp from the ones that had fallen already.  
"You okay princess?" He asked with one eyebrow raised, oddly enough Clarke managed to hear the clear concern in his voice, she realised that she had in fact not said a word but had just been stood their in front of him. Watching him. He eyes fluttered slightly , she wasn’t even sure why she was stood here , let alone what she wanted or was even meant to say to him. She thought to herself for a moment. Was she alright? She wasn’t sure. Lost in her own thoughts again she heard was seemed to be some sort of mumble. The fog lifted. Bellamy had spoken to her whilst she starred at him. Again.

  
“ hmm?” She hummed , still a little lost. He thoughts where defiantly still cloudy and she couldn’t seem to shake it.

He visibly sighed. Reaching for her arm and taking it, clarke jumped a little surprised at the physical contact. He seemed to be leading her into the drop ship and she followed him willingly. Quickly looking around at the inside , she realised he hadn’t brought her in her to help with anyone who’s injured themselves. She looked back up at him wondering why he’d brought her in here? What had he said outside that required her to be in the drop ship alone with him?

  
"What is it ? What’s going on?" She spoke , her voice clearly questioning his actions and motives behind them. She struggled a little beneath his gaze that seemed to be more intense and serious that usually. Which in her mind must have been hard to achieve as he always looks so intense these days.

“ for god sake Princess where you even listening to me at all out there?” He asked a little frustration coming through in his tone. He took a step closer to her. It wasn’t threatening which was good but she still had no idea what was actually going on. Or what he’d even said. She looked up at him expectantly before he spoke. Her eyes only just noticing all of the soft freckles that covered his face. He really was handsome. Well she thought that for a moment before pushing it to one side to try and actually hear what he had to say properly this time.

As Clarke seemed to have drifted off into her own thoughts mid conversation once again Bellamy took the opportunity to take another step closer to her. She seemed to jump back a little though , making him realise maybe she wasn’t as deep in thought as she had initially been. He knew being in here want really necessary. Bellamy was meant to be on guard duty or something similar to that, making sure that everyone was doing their jobs to the best of their ability, that no one was fighting and more than anything making sure everyone was safe. He realised he dragged her in her with nothing to say to her. He’d done it instinctively. His mind had nothing to tell her or worry her with. Bellamy took a sharp inhale of breath as he prepared himself to speak.  
“ I ...” his words were stuck once again. He still had nothing , no idea on what excuse he could use to be the reason he pulled her in here.

  
“ you....” clarke spoke expectantly. Her voice just confused him even more. What was he meant to say to her ? He inward cussed at himself for putting them in this odd predicament. He had a hunch she had nothing to say to him and now he seemed to have drawn a blank. Wonderful.

“you know what princess , it doesn’t even matter now.” he spoke , crossing his arms a little defensively. Bellamy was trying to seem as if he didn’t have anything he wished to talk to her about. But oh , that was a lie.

Lately he couldn’t seem to get the blonde haired girl off of his mind. She had shown a level of kindness to him that people rarely show. She was tender , and caring and made him want to be a better person. But he couldn’t exactly tell her that now could he.

Clarke was quick to notice the walls go back up around him. The was definitely a reason she’d been brought into a quiet with him alone and she wanted to find out. Even if he had try to play the defensive.

"So your telling me you brought me in her for no real reason , that you left your post for nothing?" Clarke asks in a demanding tone , questioning his actions once again, staring up at him.

He stared back down at her with his doe brown eyes as they softened slightly upon looking at her. The walls he so desperatly puts up go up pretty fast after he turns as if looking for something. Suddenly he turns back to her , his iconic smirk and clearly forced grin on his face.

"I just was making sure our only medic was feeling alright. That okay princess?" He speaks , almost softly to her , whilst raising his eyebrow at her.

Clarke rolled her eyes a little , remembering what he was like when they first came down here. How much of an ass he was and still could be. She steps out of his was ready to head out of the seemingly quiet drop ship. Taking steps towards it bellamy reached for her hand turning her to look at him once again and also get a little closer to her.  
" really though clarke. Are you okay?" For a moment she didn’t believe that he actually cared, maybe he was pulling something on her , some sort of practical joke. It certainly wasn’t funny in her eyes if it was. Honestly she was fed up of people playing with her emotions at this point.  
“ I’m fine.“ she snapped.

Bellamy gave her a questioning look. Clearly surprised at the tone she seemed to be using. He just wanted to know how she was, he didn’t understand why she was being the way. She quickly pulled back her hand and rushed out of the drop ship. Bellamy following closely behind her. Clarke tried to get to her tent as quickly as possible to try and loose the new problem that seemed to be following her through the camp.

 


	2. Chapter 2

For Bellamy it seemed to have been a busy day. Hunting was a priority , as well as keeping everyone in their camp safe and away from the grounders. They didn’t catch much but enough deer to feed everyone for now. Although all of this had been on his mind all day , the one thing he seemed to be thinking about as he ate was Clarke. Bellamy couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t get her out of his head. He thought about spending more time with her , but again that would be difficult to do as she seemed to be avoiding him or he thought she was. 

Trying to think of an excuse to talk to her seemed harder these days , but he figured checking up on her was a normal enough thing for people to do , especially considering how dangerous the world was, anything could happen at any time. Rising from the log he was sat on he nodded goodbye to some of the people who had been sat near him talking and headed for the drop ship. The only place he could imagine she was right now, that’s where she usually was in the day but he never got a chance to see her. As he walking confidently towards the ship he spots Finn walking in to the drop ship. Internally sighing , he continued walking anyway.

For Clarke however the day had been surprisingly quiet , a few of the kids coming in with cuts on their arms and knees but other than that there didn’t seem to her much to deal with. Usually she’d have had Finn in here keeping her company , but since raven came down he was avoiding talking to her or spending time alone with her. But she didn’t really mind , he did lie to her and cheated on his girlfriend with her, clarke hated the idea that she was the other woman but that was the truth and there didn’t seem to be anything she could do to change that now.

Clarke finished wrapping up the last kids arm before telling him to try and be carful in the future, as she spoke she heard someone come in. Giving the entrance a quick glance she sees it’s finn. She groans slightly , not wanting to have any form of conversation with him. As the kid leaves she turns to him realising he must be there for some reason.  
“ What is it Finn? What do you want ?” She asked slightly impatiently as she wanted to try and clean up the medical supplies as much as she can. 

 

"Listen, Clarke about Raven..." he says in his sweetest of voices , trying to soothe her it seems. She cut him off quickly however, moving to clean up and speaking in a dull tone, "Finn unless you need medical attention I suggest you get out of the drop ship. As for raven , you shouldn’t keep secrets but I’m not going to tell her. I don’t know her that well but I know you should be telling her the truth. Also that I don’t feel for you in that way anymore."

Clarke stoped for a moment, realising Finn didn’t seem to happy. In fact if anything he seemed hurt. She thought about her not feeling for him anymore and if he really did care about her , but for ravens sake she hoped he didn’t. He shouldn’t be playing raven or her and if she admitted she still felt something for him it would just cause to many problems. Even if she didn’t she felt like she needed to make it clear.  
“I’m not even sure I ever cared for you that much .” Clarke spoke without hesitation.

Finn was frozen to the spot , well he could be. He didn’t seem to be moving at all and was just staring at Clarke a little to intensely for her liking. She thought better than to just be stood here , being watched so she headed for the door. As she did so she smacked into something , or rather someone. Looking down she makes immediate eye contact with Bellamy. Bellamy breath was soft against her cheek, a sign that they might be a little to close for comfort. 

Bellamy wasn’t sure how long exactly they’d been lying there , well sort of lying there. With their bodies so intertwined. But he heard someone exit the drop ship and come to an immediate halt. Looking past the blonde lay on him he realise it was finn.

Clarke on the other hand couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of Bellamy’s lips. They looked so soft, so warm. She hadn’t realised what she’d done till it was a little to late. She kissed him. Not a rough kiss but a soft and gentle hold of them. She realised she had been to close to him not to just do it but it did get rid of the finn problem she’d been having as he appeared to go as she kissed the muscular man below her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m just transferring this from Wattpad and it was originally written in 2014. So if the characters seem a little ooc I apologise, s1 was all I had seen when writing this originally. Also I have changed it from POV to third person.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, feedback always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be uploading again soon , any feedback would be appreciated & any questions are welcome !
> 
>  
> 
> Side note ;
> 
> I changed it from being different POV to being one consistent third person story , I just felt it worked better that way !


End file.
